I'm Leaving and Not Looking Back
by Chibi Kikumaru
Summary: Ever felt like you wanted to escape from everything happening to you? Well I did and I ran away to Japan, everything still has to go wrong for me where ever I go, and I don't know who I am anymore, R&R ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

"_What!" I yelled at my mom._"_Honey that's the end of it, me and your father are getting divorced." My mom said._

"_But why do we have to move to America!" I yelled even louder._

"_Because this is where your filthy dad lives and I'm not living anywhere near where that father of yours ever lived," She said bitterly. I clenched my, she was only doing everything for her, did she even give one damned thought about what'd I'd think, well I'll get a away from this soon enough…

* * *

_

_Last day of school_

I finished eating breakfast and went to the doors and hopped around trying to put on my shoes, my mother rolled her eyes.

"I don't know when you're going to grow up," My mother said in the background, I imagined a picture of me strangling her in my head. I finally got my shoes on and I was the first one to go out of my house.

"Have a good last day of school Tia, and Kim, I hope you die!" I yelled, I always said that everyone morning sometimes actually wished that would happen or the other was around, like me dying. I ran for the bus, I had on some old tennis shoes, some black jeans, and a random shirt from my closet. I ran, my hair blowing behind me, and I got on the bus, and went to my usual seat in the back, I never really talked to anyone, my only friends were in Russia, my only two friends that I ever talked to, though more like one friend since one of them never talks to me anymore. Before I knew it the bus arrived at the school and I got off. I never seemed to be noticed, I was like always the shadow, and I seemed to be invisible, probably the way I liked it. On the way to my locker some one bumped into me, a boy, he had blond hair and warm blue eyes, and was about 5' 5"

"Sorry…"

"Amy"

"Sorry Amy I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said flashing me a smile.

_Does everyone not pay attention to where they're going or do they just not see me here?_

He helped my up.

"I'm Max Tate," he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

_Well this is surprising, in the last 7 months I've been here no one has barely said three words to me and he's said…4_

"Amy Talila," I said taking his hand and shaking hand. He flashes me another smile. I smiled in return.

"See ya in class," He said before running somewhere into the crowd of countless kids. Class went better today since I actually met some one, I didn't really pay attention today, no one did, and it was the last day of school. I got out of school, the day seemed to fly by, and I was glad.

"Wait!" I heard a voice calling after me.

"Since it's the last of time, I want to keep in touch with you, what's your sn?" He asked flashing another smile. I took out one of my notebooks and ripped out a piece I wrote: **X g0in InSan3 X **and I gave it to him I ripped out another piece of paper.

"What's your sn?" I asked him back. He wrote:** AmEriCanPrYdE123**

"Bye, see ya!" I yelled.

"See ya!" He yelled back. I got on the bus and soon I enough I was home,

I said 'hi' to my mom as usual and went up to my room, threw my backpack on the ground, and turned on my computer for no real reason and got out my Ipod and laid on my bed listening to my Green Day city at full blast; I played around with my black hair. I stared at the ceiling blankly with my blue eyes, my room was small all I had was a twin bed and my room was white, my parents never let me paint my room and crayon marks were left when my sister was younger and drew on the walls. I got on my computer and signed on to AIM. I added Max to my buddy list and luckily he was on.

**X g0in InSaN3 X: **hey

**AmEriCanPrYdE123: **hey, wassup

**X g0in InSaN3 X: **jc in my room and listening to some Green Day music, u?

**AmEriCanPrYdE123: **nm, just playin around with my beyblade

**X g0in InSaN3 X: **you beyblade?

**AmEriCanPrYdE123: **Yah, do u?

**X g0in InSaN3 X: **r u kidding me! I love beyblading!

**AmEriCanPrYdE123: **that's kewl, so do u have a bit-beast?

**X g0in InSaN3 X: **yah, her name is Reversal, u?

**AmEriCanPrYdE123: **mine's name is Draciel

**X g0in InSaN3 X: **draciel…draciel…where have I heard that….wait! aren't you max tate! In the bladecbreakers G revolution w/e it was called that won last year!

**AmEriCanPrYdE123: **um…yah…I was kind of surprised that u didn't recognized me but it's better then having screaming fangirls breaking the door down

**X g0in InSaN3 X: **g2g, I hear my mum coming.

**AmEriCanPrYdE123: **k, bye

I put on my away message that said: **gotta go somewhere…to do…some kind of crap my mum wants me 2 do**

There was a knock on my door and my mother came in.

"Come on you need to go get ready Helen is coming back from Georgia," My mother said grabbing some clothes, she took out clothes from the abandoned part of my closet, she took out a skirt and a tank top I glared at it.

"I'm not wearing that…" I said quietly.

"What?" My mom said not hearing me.

"I don't want to wear this," I said.

"Why?" My mom asked.

"They're ugly," I blurted out; I didn't make eye contact with her.

_Here comes the speech again…_

"Why aren't you like everyone else, your sister wears these all the time, don't you want to look pretty? You're cousin does too, all you do is sit down in front of the computer all day and listen to music, why can't you be like your cousin, Tia, and your sister Kim? Sometimes I wish you weren't my daughter, why can't you just be like everyone else! Look at Tia don't you want to be like her? I don't know what's wrong with you," She said bitterly and walked out. This just made me hate her more, all she talked about the Tia and Kim, she never cared for me, I was always too imperfect for her, she could never understand that I was different from everyone else, she never supported me for anything, basketball, beyblading, singing, she was never there for me. She wanted me to be like everyone else, but I'm not and I'll never be like anyone else. Tia was my cousin and my best friend, I was never jealous of her and I never hated her, but when my mom talked about her she just made me so mad.

_I can't take this anymore I've got to get away. This isn't my home, it never was…_

I got up reluctantly and threw the skirt and tank top somewhere in my closet and took out my favorite Roxy shirt and black jeans that had a lot of pockets. I went downstairs and sat down quietly next to my cousin on the couch. The doorbell rang soon after and my cousin Helen and her boyfriend came in smiling. Tia and Kim went to them and hugged them tightly.

"How old is the birthday girl," Helen said looking Tia. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm 16, I can officially drive now." Tia said smiling.

"I'm 14," Kim said.

"Come one we need a girl's day out," Helen said to Tia, "We'll go downtown and go shopping later, Kim this is for you," Helen said handing her a huge box, Kim smiled hugely,

"Thanks!" Kim said happily walking to her room. Helen looked through her bag.

"I think I forgot your present Amy," Helen said. I'm always the last known person in my family I'm always forgotten, it's happened to many times for me not to know.

"It's okay," I said walking back to my room. I took out my poetry book and wrote was on the top of my head.

_I never had any friends…no one ever understood me, no one accepted me…they were all snobs anyways; I just want friends, just some one who cares…and that's why I'll leaving this hurricane of fucking lies and I'm going to find what I believe, I copied that right off of Green Day, that's probably why I like them so much, I can relate to there lyrics…_

I looked at the page I was writing on, it was already full; I closed it and put it in between my mattresses.

_I'm leaving tonight and nothings going to stop me, I'm going to find a place…a place…that's just for me…_

I snapped out of my thoughts when some one knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. My mom came in with a letter.

"This came in the mail about a week ago but it somehow ended up in your sister's room," My mom said throwing the letter on my bed. I picked up the letter, and opened it. When I looked inside my jaw dropped, it was an airplane ticket for Japan, the letter said:

Dear Amy,

I've been watching your beyblading skills, and I'd like to make an offer, to make you stronger, enclosed is an airplane ticket to Japan. I'd like to meet you soon.

I stared at it in even more awe, yah I got like 1st place in the regional tournament…not bad, first class…but I never expected this to come up…and yet it was perfect timing…I could use this plane ticket and escape, I look at the ticket the time the flight took off was **10:30**

I took out my old worn out backpack and started stuffing it with my clothes, I took out all the money in my piggy bank, and I had about $300 dollars cash in there. I got a summer job and it paid well, and I also got an ATM card so I'll be able to take out money that I put in the bank from Japan. So I'd be able to live on my own for a while. I shoved as many clothes in my back pack and shoved money in a smaller pocket. I put my backpack under my bed so no one would find it; I looked at the clock…6:00pm. Dinner time, I ran down the stairs and sat in my usual seat, next to my cousin Tia. Well Tia was perfect in everything she did, but…her dad is in the other half of the world and her mom pasted away. I sometimes wish I was her. But I'm not…

…

Half an hour later

…

"Can I be excused please?" I asked.

"Yes you may," My mom said as I pushed in my chair and headed upstairs. It was only **6:30pm **I would leave the house at **9:30 **or maybe a little later, I would do anything to get away.

…

**9:15**

…

I looked at the clock excitedly, I grabbed my celphone and shoved it in my pocket, I had to go through the back door, my room is on the 3rd floor, well more like the attic, of the house so I'd break a leg if I jumped…I made sure the coast was clear and snuck out of my room, I tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen where the back door was, I reached for the handle, but…

"Amy, what are you doing…?" I looked at the shadow that spoke…it was Tia, I sighed in relief since it wasn't my mom. But Tia's face turned serious.

"Amy, tell me where you're going," Tia said more like a command. I looked away.

"Tia…I'm leaving…and I'm not coming back…this place that I live in now…it just isn't my real home…it's not where I feel loved, and it's not where I feel safe...this place…was never meant to be my home…and I'm going to go find my home, my _real _home," I said, every word coming from my heart, I waited for her to tell me not to go, to tell me to stay here but she didn't say anything like that…

"Amy, I've seen, I know you, and I know that you've never been happy here…I can't, not even mom, will be able to hold you back from your hopes and dreams," She said blinking back tears. I looked at the ground blinking back tears too. I opened the door and when I was halfway outside Tia spoke again.

"Just promise that we'll see each other again," She said.

"I promise," I said as I closed the door softly. My tears running freely down my face, I smiled, I smiled because I was going to be able to escape I smiled because I had some one who understood. I walked smiling, and I walked onto the sidewalk and called a sidewalk, and called a taxi, I mean there were always taxis, it was New York, and the streets were always lively. I told the taxi driver to drive to the airport and in about forty-five minutes I was there. I looked at a nearby map at the entrance of the airport, my airplane was at gate 32, kind of far, but it shouldn't be too hard…

…

half and hour later

…

_oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,_ _oh shit, oh shit, _

That was the only thing that raced through my mind, I ran as fast as I could, my flight was about to take off in a few minutes. I finally found it and it was right up ahead, I sighed in relief when I finally got there. I handed my ticket to…what were they called again…whatever what was important was that I finally got here.

"Show this to her and she'll show you where to go," She said smiling, I smiled back and boarded the plane, I gave my ticket to the lady and I followed her all the way to the front of the plane. She showed me a seat, it was red and comfy, two chairs were put together but all the seats were spaced out so you had room, a huge TV was placed a few seats in front of me. I took out my CD player and listened to my Green Day CD. About a few minutes later a boy sat next to me, he had strangely two-toned blue hair; he was wearing black tank top showing his well built-body and baggy grey. His eyes were closed as if he was deep in thought, and he has strange markings on his face.

_0.o he has six-packs…and he's so HOT!_

He opened one of his eyes at me, and I blushed. He closed his eyes again and went back deep in thought. I looked at his launcher and beyblade.

"You beyblade?" I asked.

"hn," He answered. I smiled at him.

"Well I beyblade too," I said still smiling.

"hn," He answered again. I frowned, looks like I won't be making friends…

The plane ride lasted for 11 hours. I stayed awake testing myself in the end falling asleep anyways. I woke up to find myself drooling a little bit and blushed lightly and wiped it, I yawned and looked at my watch, we should land in about a half and hour. I re-did my hair and found out my CD was on the whole time and it was low on batteries.

"Shitaki Chicken," I said, then after a few seconds, I had no idea what I said but it was just another random coming from this weird girl. When we had to change airlines I sat next to a Chinese boy, and that two-toned blue haired boy sitting near me too, he had long black hair that was braided. He wore a ying-yang headband and ying-yang fingerless gloves. He wore black pants and Chinese clothes. He was really friendly and we were talking almost the whole airplane ride, which was about 11 hours. I had to switch airlines once again, and this was the last airplane ride. I got off, and smelled the fresh air; it wasn't as good as my hometown Moscow, Russia but good enough.

* * *

Okay ending it there this was 9 pages! My longest chappy I ever made so what'd u think I deleted to other story because the POV was to hard to write in, I'd rather write in a POV I understand better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

* * *

I jumped on my bed, and laid down on the comfy water bed. I looked around at the air conditioned room. Other then the disgusting sunflower wallpaper, the apartment was perfect. I smiled to myself, I worked my ass off for all that money and it finally pays off. I wrapped myself in my warm blanket and fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

"_Dad why are we picking up Alex again?" I asked my dad as we made our way to the school. It was Columbine High School in Colorado, where my dad moved after my parents go divorced. I was about 13._

"_Because he has a doctor's appointment in an hour, so we need to pick him up now so we can drive him there," my dad said warmly. Sometimes it surprises me why my mom wouldn't love my father. We stepped out of the excuse of shit I call a car. We made our way toward the office. _

"_How's school?" My father asks out of the blue._

"_It's fine…the only thing good about it is that we have the week off," I said._

"_Anything else?" _

"_Maybe…um…no…" I answered unsure, I never talked to anyone about my problems they'd probably think I was some self centered brat that only cared about themselves, and parents always give you some stupid lecture._

"_Okay…"_

_We arrived at the office where Alex was sitting on a chair. I immediately went and hugged him. Since our parents divorced we haven't seen each other for 2 years, and I missed him…a lot…_

"_Amy?" _

"_Yah"_

"_Could you…please let go…I can't…breathe…" Alex said in between gasp of air. I smiled nervously and let go. I wasn't going to kill my brother after finally seeing him after two years._

"_Oh crap…" Alex said. _

"_What is it?" I said getting a little impatient. I wanted him to get out of the school fast, go to his appointment, and finally get the damn out of the hospital and go do something._

"_I need a book from the school library and I forgot all about it…" He said._

"_I'll get it for you, what's the name of the book and its author?" I said getting a little pissed that we'll be delayed here._

"_Here I have it on a piece of paper…" Alex said as he handed me the paper, I swiped it from his hand and took off, Alex had shown me the place before, so I knew where the library was. I ran as fast as I could, if I my brother went to look for a book it'd take him a half and hour, and by that time I'd be scratching my eyes out of the wait…okay I wasn't the MOST patient person in the world…_

_I went searching for the book. But before I got to look I heard some man said some teenagers had guns I asked the people around me, they said it was probably a prank. I went back to looking for the book, but I heard screaming and guns shooting, I panicked and just sat there frozen in fear as footsteps were heard heading toward the library. I started crying, okay I was a wimp but I was scared, they had GUNS and they were coming in HERE. I watched silently as they came in, everyone was hiding under the table. One of them picked up a girl._

"_Do you believe in God?" They asked her. She paused._

"_Yes" She said strongly and suddenly a gunshot was heard, I cried silently, hoping they wouldn't find me. I watch the girl; blood was coming from her head, as she lied motionless on the ground. I covered my mouth careful not to whimper. Both of the guys that killed that girl, laughed like it was all some funny joke, but it wasn't. They approached me…and got scared that I could barely move._

"_What do we have here?" One of them said._

"_Should we kill her?" The other one asked. I closed my eyes, this was it this was what I got for being so impatient, why did I have to be so damn inpatient. _

"_I think we should," The other one said, the held the gun up, I could feel it, and they smiled and laughed. I cried more, and I sat there hugging myself. Then…my necklace glowed…my special charm…the one I never took off…it…glowed, and I covered my eyes._

"_Where'd she go," On of them growled._

"_Forget about her there are other people"_

"_Your right" and they both laughed again. _

_I opened my eyes, what had happened I was about to die…not that I'm not glad I'm still alive…it's just strange…I looked at myself…only not to see anything…I screamed._

_I couldn't see myself and I panicked again. But no one heard me because they all ran for the emergency exit._

'_Do not fear Amy, I have saved you'_

_I turned around looking for the source of the voice, deciding if I was going insane or not._

'_I am in your blade'_

_I searched for where my pocket was suppose to be and took out my beyblade, and I stared at it, I had a bit-beast…it was amazing and beautiful…my blade had turned to black and silver, and on my bit-chip was a beautiful black angel. _

"_Thanks…" I whispered as I smiled. _

'_No problem'_

_Then I came back to reality, Dad, Alex they were still in the school, and those to teens where there too, I ran out into the hall. The hall was destroyed; it looked like it went into hell, came back, went back to hell again, and burned, okay maybe it didn't exactly look like that it was closely related. I ran look around for my dad and brother. What I saw, was better left unsaid._

_I watched them._

_My brother._

_The gun. _

_There was that horrible sound again._

_And…and…they both laid there, I hid in the classroom until they were far away and I dropped to the ground, my dad…he was dead, and my brother…he was barely breathing…_

"_Alex…says something please…" I said as I cried, I cried as I hugged him tightly._

"_I'm still here, Amy," He smiled. I smiled sadly, "I'll be okay, just take care of yourself okay? I'm sorry we didn't get to have any fun today" _

_I cried._

"_How can you be so calm, you're going to die and you're so calm!" I yelled angrily. I was angry for some reason, I was angry because I didn't want anyone to take him away from me._

"_I'll miss you, but you'll see my again…don't worry…just don't do anything…stupid…" He coughed out blood and his eyes closed slowly._

"_Alex! Don't go! Please!" I yelled I sat there and I cried harder, I squeezed his hand, but his body was getting colder. The bullet had hit him near his heart. I sat there and laid on the ground hugging both my dead dad and brother's body, my clothes were covered with blood, but I didn't care, I just cried. I was never going to see them again…I can't believe I can never see them again…

* * *

_

I woke up, I was crying, my whole face was wet and I was sweating, those cold beads of sweat falling around my face.

'_That memory…that memory I tried so hard to forgot…why is it haunting me now…' _I thought. I put my knees up to my face and rested my chin on my knees. I looked at my clock…it was 6:00 I slept for 12 hours.

I needed fresh air; I took my hoodie out and put it on, I put my blade in my pocket, and headed outside. And I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I liked the feeling of the wind through my hair, the feeling of escaping from anything. I cried and I let my tears blend in with the air.

'_I'm leaving those memories behind, I'm going to change myself,' _I thought as I stopped, I looked around, and spotted a salon. I stepped in.

"Hey hun what can I do for ya- um…sweetie are you alrigh'?" She asked as I sat on one of the chairs.

"It's nothing," I said as I quickly wiped off the tears on my face.

"So what can I do for ya?" She asked me. I thought for a minute.

"Dye my hair brown, and give me sandy blonde high lights after, and cut off a few inches," I said as she got to work.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling a little, and satisfied. I paid the cashier and headed out, I took out my compact mirror and looked at myself again, I needed to change my eye color…colored contacts that's what I need…now where the hell do they sell contacts…but I don't really want to get rid of my sapphire blue eyes, and contacts would be too much of a hassle, I can live with out them. I needed a new name…Amy Talila…no it reminded me too much of too many things…how about…Liz…Liz Peters…it's ordinary, and perfect. 

I walked down the sidewalk, 7:30am now, and it was warm and sunny. I looked around, there was a park and little kids were playing tag, mothers were scolding there kids to stop running. I smiled at that, and I passed a few various stores, until I reached a graveyard…and it reminded me of my dad and brother's funeral…and all of those memories came flooding back and I ran…

'_Wow I feel like a whiny brat, why can't I be strong about this, why can't I forget!' _I thought, it screamed in my head. And I kept running, I didn't pay attention…and eventually I bumped into somebody, clumsy klutzy me.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I said, "I'm sorry"

I was about to take off when he grabbed my hand. I looked up.

"Amy?" he said. I almost jumped a foot in the air…it was Max…I covered his mouth and spoke in a whisper.

"My name is not Amy, its Liz, Liz Peters, do not tell anyone my real name or I swear I'll stalk you and rip you to shred with my blade," I said dangerously. He looked at my strangely and laughed.

"Are you going to tell me why you suddenly changed your name?" he asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you…some other time…but for now…it's a secret…"

"I promise I won't tell anyone anything," He said lowering my hand from his mouth. "Well come on 'Liz' we can go meet my friends"

He dragged me into the dojo, and something else surprised me a boy with blue hair came charging at me.

"PLEASE HILARY DON'T HIT ME!" He yelled as he ran right into me, making me fall to the ground, "hey I wonder why my landing was so soft…"

I groaned, "Gwet roff kof meh!" I said from under the boy.

"Oops, sorry," He said nervously laughing. Then a brunette came out of the house.

"Omg, I'm so sorry." She said to me, and then turned to the Tyson and glared at him, "He can be a real pain, let me help you up"

She helped me up, she was friendly.

"I'm Hilary, please to meet you," She said holding out her hand.

"And I'm Tyson," Tyson said holding his hand out to.

"I'm Liz, nice to meet you," I said smiling while shaking there hands.

"Um…come in A- I mean Liz Ray's making breakfast.

"What's he making?" I asked.

"Sausages, eggs, and pancakes," Max said.

"Yay! I love pancakes," I said happily trying to hide the fact that I was crying before. He looked at me strangely for a second, as to why I had turned happy all of a sudden, but shrugged it off, and led me into the house. I looked at the house, it was pretty big, and eventually we got to the kitchen, where stood Ray.

"Hey you're the guy from the plane," I said, it was kind of weird, I met him on the plane, get off the plane thinking I'll never see him again, and then all my running leads to this…maybe I should run more often…and there sitting on the table was that blue-haired boy I also met on the plane…maybe I should have run away a long time ago…I can't believe I met guys these cute…and hot…

I noticed I was staring and blushed.

"You're um…" he said trying to remember, "Um…sorry…I kind of forgot your name…"

"It's Liz, Liz Peters," I said holding out my hand.

"Ray, Ray Kon, a pleasure to meet you again," He said smiling, I laughed.

"Oooh can I have a pancake?" I asked.

"Sure, how many?" He asked.

"One, I need to keep my diet…" I said as I almost drooled for the pancakes but new that I would start eating a lot if I had a lot pancakes.

"Just one? Okay," He said as he flipped a pancake in the air perfectly landing in the plate, "Here you go"

"Thanks I said as I plopped down on the chair. I put a lot of syrup and cut it up and ate it all up in a few seconds, I licked my lips wanting more.

* * *

'_Don't eat anymore! You'll ruin your diet!' _Reversal said in my head. 

"_But it tastes so good!" _I responded looking at the tasty pancakes.

'_**Let the child eat the pancake'**_ Another voice said.

"_Um…where did that voice some from that definitely isn't Reversal..."_

'_Yah I'm right here'_

'**_You people are so dense…'_**

"_Does hearing voices in my head count as going insane?"_

'_Yes'_

"_Thanks for the reassurance"_

'_**Are you eating the damn pancake or not?'**_

"_um…"_

'_Don't eat it Amy, you'll end up eating more then you want'_

'_**It's one damn pancake!'**_

"_Yah and it looks soooooo good!"_

'_Amy, no!'_

'_**Make up your mind women!'

* * *

**_

I came back to reality, and everyone was looking at me strangely since I spaced out for a few minutes.

"Um…Liz…do you want another pancake?" Ray asked.

"Huh? O sure," I said holding out my plate.

* * *

I ate about…actually I lost count of how many pancakes I ate….damn it… 

"_You damned voice I'm never listening to you AGAIN!"_

'_**Whatever it's not my problem'**_

'_Yah don't listen to me, your bit-beast, I see how it is'_

"_Why didn't I listen to you WHHHHYYYY!" _

'_**Because you're stupid…?'**_

"_true…"_

'_I seriously don't know why I'm here with you…you just took an insult from an imaginary voice from your head…'_

"_I seriously need to see a therapist…"

* * *

_

"Liz! Snapped to back to reality! Wohoo!" Tyson said snapping me back to reality.

"I'm sorry, um...so what's happening?" I asked still kind of in la-la land.

"How well do you beyblade?" Tyson asked.

"Well…" I started.

* * *

Okay this chappy explains Liz/Amy's life a little, and how she got her bit-beast, if your confused on who is talking with who then here's a guide. That shooting in Colorado in Columbine high school (which I do not own) actually happened, the only thing that isn't true about it is Amy's family in it. 

'_**alternate ego'**_

'_bit-beast'_

"_Amy" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

Liz opened her mouth to answer, but the raven-haired girl was abruptly interrupted by a boy, he wore ripped up pants and shirt, and red hair. Liz was thrown back and fell on the ground.

"Oww…" She mumbled as she rubbed her head, she got up to see who had made her fall. The only person she encountered was a small boy, he looked more like a monkey though, and he was barely four feet, more like a 3 foot pipsqueak.

"What is this? A monkey?" Liz said as she lifted the boy up with the back of his shirt.

"That is much worse then a monkey, it's a Daichi," Tyson said a little angry.

"Why are you here anyways?" Hilary asked the small boy, he stopped trying to escape from Liz's grip and his face brightened up, he smiled widely.

"There's going to be another tournament!" He yelled happily.

"When?" Kai said becoming interested.

"In 2 in a half months, some where in August," He replied. "But there are new rules, each team must have 6 players, and it's tag-team matches"

Tyson brightened up, he always loved challenges.

"Now all we need is a sixth person on the team…" Tyson said as he thought. Liz put Daichi down as her face brightened up. She was probably holding firecrackers, and neon lights that said 'right here' 'LOOK' like cartoons. They were probably idiots not to notice…maybe they were…Finally Kai growled because Liz had started to annoy him.

"How about her," He said still sitting at the table drinking him coffee, not opening his eyes. I mouthed thanks, but he probably didn't see it.

"Why don't you try battling…Daichi?" Tyson said pointing to Daichi, Daichi took out his blade and smirked.

"I'm gonna kick your little ass you little pipsqueak," Liz taunted him.

"Not if I kick your fat ass first!" Daichi snapped.

"Well I'll never get to kick _your _ass if we keep talking in here," Liz said as she headed outside only to come back in.

"Um…Where's the beydish?" She said sweatdropping. They all sweatdropped too, except for Kai of course.

"Some where near the right side of the house." Tyson said, as Daichi ran outside, Liz following him in pursuit. They slid on the ground landing in front of the beydish.

"I'll referee the match," Max said as he smiled to both of them, as they both took out there blades.

"3, 2, 1…Let it rip!" They all yelled as the blades landed in the dish perfectly.

"Bermuda Triangle Attack," Liz whispered to her bit-beast turned at a certain point to form a triangle.

"Is that all you got? Pst. This'll be over in less than a minute," Daichi snigger, a little over-confident.

"Attack her blade!" Daichi yelled as his bit-beast emerged.

'_Just a little closer…'_ Liz thought.

"Rewind!" Liz said, in a millisecond, her blade switch directions and went backwards in a second.

"What!" Daichi yelled as he watched Liz's blade in amazement, he didn't know what had just happened, but his blade nearly got knocked out of the dish. Liz smirked.

"Looks can be deceiving," Liz said her bands hiding her eyes and she smirked.

'_Too bad this only works a few times…unless he's some moron…' _Liz thought.

"Attack again!" Daichi yelled.

"Rewind!" Liz said as her blade went backwards again.

"You won't get away to easily!" Daichi said as his blade chased to where Liz's blade was to end up.

"Fast forward!" Liz said as her blade switched directions and went forward.

'_I'm done playing now to go in for the kill…' _Liz thought, as her blade stopped going in triangles and started going in random directions.

'_Come on…I'm getting old here…' _Liz thought. After a few seconds she spoke again.

"Reversal!" Liz said as she called out her bit-beast. A beautiful yet frail creature came out, she was dressed in ripped up black clothes and had delicate black wings, she was a fairy, but her eyes were serious.

"Final attack!" Liz said as her blade attack.

"You're calling out your final attack already!" Daichi growled, "Gaia Dragoon!" His bit-beast emerged from his blade, but her blade was already attacking him and all different directions.

"Overshadow, reverse, and fast forward!" Liz yelled, the dish was submerged in darkness, barely able to see the blades.

'_Come on…some one shoot out already…I WANT to know who WINS! What! It's only been a few seconds damn it! Time needs to move faster… ' _Liz thought, tapping her foot impatiently. Daichi growled in frustration as his blade shot out of the dish.

"Liz is the winner!" Max announced.

"Finally!" Liz yelled. "How long was the battle?"

"About a minute or so…"

"Well it seemed longer to me…" Liz said. Then she made the classic anime face. She pulled her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue.

"Haha, told you I'd kick your little ass," Liz sneered.

"I still think we should try getting other people to try out for the team, because there could be people who beyblade better than her, no offense to you Liz," Ray suggested.

"No offense taken," Liz replied.

"Ray's right we should still see what other bladers got," Kenny agreed.

"And whoever wants to join has to beat Liz," Max said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Liz's POV**

A week had passed a few kids had tried out for the team, and I sent one crying home once because he got scared when I called out a shadow attack, I still feel guilty about that, and kind of breaking the hopes and dreams on little kids…well not my problem…

I got ready, we were all going to the movies today, and well Kai and Kenny didn't want to come, so it was Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, and I. I wore denim shorts, and a white T-shirt that was a little too big for me. I grabbed my belt, which had the essentials, some lip gloss, cel phone, money, and my beyblade that was in each of the pockets the hung off on the belt. I headed out of my apartment. Tyson had offered that I could stay at his house, but I refused, didn't want to be a burden and I good a good paying job, and well working in the market is enough to make a living. I put on my roller blades and bladed toward the elevator.

I went downstairs and went through the glass door almost crashing into it almost. But getting out of the apartment without doing anything to get myself hurt. The movie theater wasn't to far, I mean Japan was pretty crowded and there were a lot of buildings. I looked at my watch; I had 5 minutes to get there on time, me and my habit for being late. I tried going as fast as I could but the land was kind of going up, but I got up there after trying a few times.

I rollerbladed down the hill going a little _too _fast…

"GAH!" I screamed as I was about to hurdle toward a boy, and I did end up smashing into him, but he fell on the ground…and I kind of ended up flying into the air like 3 feet and landed in a bush that was there just to mock me and go: '_hahahaha, you're soooo stupid, and I'm here to make you look even more stupid' _

"Sorry," I mumbled to the boy as I tried getting up only to fall into a different bush. I growled in frustration.

'_Why do you torture me so you damn bush!' _I thought.

"Here let me help you up," The boy said as he put his hand out, I took it with gratitude.

"My name's A-" I stopped for a millisecond correcting myself, "Liz"

I steadied myself on the blades and then I got a good look at him. He had orange hair, gorgeous icy blue eyes; he wore a red shirt, jeans, and black sketcher. He was kind of good looking actually.

"I'm Brooklyn," He said smiling sweetly. I smiled back. Then I remembered about the movies.

"I'm sorry but I have to meet my friends at the movies, sorry, bye!" I yelled as I sped off again as fast as I could and avoiding ANY plants. I got there right on time out of breath. I entered and spotted them all at the cotton candy machine, well _Tyson _at the cotton candy machine. I roller bladed over to them.

"Hey (pant) guys (pant)" I said still out of breath.

"Hey Liz," The all chorused.

"What's up?"

"Tyson's just buying food…again…" Hilary said in a monotone.

"Oh"

"We'll go buy our tickets now," Ray said as they left Tyson there with numerous foods in his hand.

"Wait! Guys! I need someone to help me carry all of this!" Tyson yelled. We all ignored him.

"So what are we seeing?" I asked.

"Fog" Max answered.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's why we're seeing it," Ray answered.

"Oh"

Tyson finally caught up with them, in his hands were popcorn, cotton candy, candy, French fries, pretzels, hot dog, some ice cream, a soda, and some fried dough.

"I'll hold your ticket for you since your hands are full…" I said as we made our way into the theater that was playing "Fog". I took off my roller blades and tied the shoe laces together and held them in my hands. We sat somewhere in the middle. The seating was: Max, me, Hilary, Tyson, Ray.

First the trailers.

Tyson starts eating like a pig.

I'm still waiting…

Max and Ray are talking.

I'm still waiting…

Tyson got mustard on me…

And I'm still waiting…

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"About…4 minutes…" Ray answered as I slumped on my chair.

'_I'm going to die if they don't get on with the movie…'_

I got bored and decided to count everyone in the theater. After doing a few pointless things the movie started, the lights were completely turned off.

0o0o0o0

About 20 minutes into movie it already sounded kind of stupid, so I took out some gum I had and chewed on it, I put my arm and hand on the arm rest. Then I felt a hand on mine, I blushed immediately…the hand belonged to Max's and I blushed and my face was as read as a tomato. I looked at him and smiled shyly, he smiled back. His hand was a little sweaty though…

We got up out of our seats when the movie was over, my legs felt like jelly as I tried walking, the movie was kind of stupid though…like some girl and some zombie…and the girl is a zombie but doesn't know it…she kisses some zombie and finds out she's a zombie…or something like that…I think…

Well I put my roller blades on again.

"Hey Liz, you want to go to the beach?" Max asked me. I looked at the ground and blushed.

"Okay," I answered look up smiling, my face having a slight tinge of pink.

"I'll meet you at your apartment in 30 minutes which is…about two o'clock." Max said.

"Okay, cya!" I waved good bye to all of them as I headed back to my apartment and went to change, and I just remembered…

_I am NOT going to wear a bathing suit…not in front of Max…oh shit what am I suppose to wear… _

I got back to the apartment in a matter of minutes. I looked at my nearly empty closet, I did have a bathing suit but I rarely wore it, I scanned through the closet, my eyes landing on a sun dress…perfect, I put on the two piece swim suit, and the sun dress over it. I put on some sun tan, wore a straw hat, and some sunglasses. I stuffed some stuff into my mini black backpack. I looked at the clock, I still have 15 minutes to kill so I decided to go eat something. I took out some salad and put some dressing on it and ate it, read a book for a few minutes until the door bell finally rung. I answered it quickly, and obviously it was Max.

"Come on," He said as he grabbed my hand and we practically ran down the stairs.

_Screw the elevator_

We both laughed all the way down, acting like kids when we raced each other down.

I ran into the door by accident, hehe, klutzy me, I _pulled _the door this time and I got out of there in one piece. He led me toward a taxi cab and we both got in.

"It's an hour ride toward the beach," Max told me.

"I have to wait a whole hour! You've got to be kidding me…" I said, "Might as well take a nap, can I lean on your shoulder?"

"Sure"

I closed my eyes and leaned on his shoulder. I never had a boyfriend, Max made me feel like a giddy school girl, shy, and yet confident at the same time. I like the feeling so I decided to enjoy the feeling as much as I could. I could feel his hand play with hair and I smiled before I fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Normal POV**

Max shook Liz lightly to wake her up, and tell her they were there. She got up groggily and yawned and made her way out of the taxi, Max paid the Taxi driver as Liz watched the sparkling water calmly. She jumped over the dike and ran toward the water.

"Slow Poke!" Liz yelled.

"Hey! No fair! You had a head start!" Max laughed as he ran after her.

Liz slowed down went she was about three feet away from the water. She sat down and started blowing on her foot.

"Damn sand…" She muttered. She got up again and headed toward the water, the sun dress wasn't that long, it ended a few inches above her knees. She waded into it until she was about two feet deep, then she felt arms on her shoulder pushing her forward, she screamed and fell into the water. She got back up all soggy and wet, her hair dripping.

"You little bastard! Come back here!" She yelled playfully at Max as she started chasing him, he had taken his shirt, he kind of had six-packs not those 'look-at-myself-I-look-like-a-retard-with-bulging-six-packs' Liz never really liked the way wrestlers looked with there bulging six-packs.

Yay! I'm done! Okay, now R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

* * *

Liz laid there smiling under the warm sun, Max doing the same.

"What do you want to do now?" Liz asked.

"I don't know…what do you want to do?" Max asked her back. Liz looked at her waterproof watch.

"Hmm…I know! The mall!" Liz yelled happily.

"Okay," Max said smiling as he put his shirt back on then got up.

"But I'm paying, if I keep letting you pay, you'll go broke," Liz said as she got up too.

"No, it's okay, really," Max said lying kind of badly. She rolled her eyes and took out her celphone and called another taxi, it arrived in a matter of minutes.

"_I'm _going to pay," She said as they stepped into the car.

"No, I_ insist_," Max said stepping into the car too.

"No, I insisted first, I don't want to hear anything else," She said. Max tried to argue back, but all she did was cover hear ears and go 'lalalala, I'm not listening!'

After 5 minutes Max gave up and they arrived at the mall. Liz handed the driver the money and exited the car, Max following after her, and sweatdropped when she started dancing and twirling around, and then falling in a bush.

"Why do these damn bushes hate me so much!" She yelled to no one in particularly. Max tried not to laugh.

"Don't you _dare _say anything," Liz said as she picked twigs out of her hair and clothes.

"I won't," Max said smiling, though trying hard not to snicker or laugh.

"Okay I need some new clothes I barely have any clothes in my closet," Liz said as she opened the entrance door.

"Liz?"  
"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I call you Amy?"

"Well…just not in front of anyone you know and I know"

"Okay Amy"

She smiled; the day was just totally perfect.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here in Japan…and not in America?"

"Why are you in Japan?"

"I asked first"

"Well…" Liz started, pausing for a minute, she started speaking again but quietly, "Well, I kind of ran away…and well…I didn't feel like I belonged back there…I barely existed to anyone…and you…were probably the first person to ever see me…no one bothered giving me a second glance…I had many thoughts about killing myself, no one really cared about me, I cut myself so I would feel better" Liz showed him her wrists which had obvious marks that it had been cut a few times.

"Liz!" Max said as he examined her hands, "You cut yourself!"

"Yah…I did…no biggie, it didn't hurt anyways" Liz said not looking at him in the eye. "Now tell me why you're here"

"But-!"

"I'm _fine_ Max, don't worry," Liz reassured him, "Now tell me why you're here"

"Well I was visiting my mom in America, and I'm in Japan now because my dad lives here, my parents are divorced"

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay" Max said, "I still get to see both of them."

"My parents are divorced too…"

"I'm sorry"

"You know what stop with the apologizing and let's go do some shopping," Liz said trying to cheer both of them up. "And for pushing me in the water you'll have to suffer my revenge"

"What's your revenge?"

"To go shopping with me the _whole _time we're here," Liz said with a smirk, boys always hated the shopping, so long and so boring, the perfect revenge, "Prepare to spend pointless hours trying on clothes"

Max groaned, and she stuck her tongue out as she dragged him into a random store. She went to a rack of jeans, T-shirts, and other clothes.

"Hold this," Liz said as she handed him a pile clothes, and kept piling it up until Max's face wasn't visible. "Now for the pointless hours of trying on clothes"

She went into the fitting room, coming out every few minutes with new clothes, an hour past, and Liz only approved of two outfits. Max was sleeping on a chair.

"Come on I'm done," Liz said as she bought her clothes, and Max sighed in relief when they exited. "Now to Ambercrombie & Fitch"

"You can actually afford clothes there?" Max asked.

"No I just like going there, it was a tradition with my brother," Liz looked sad for a moment before she talked again, "we would go in and pick out out-fits for each other and try it on, then criticize about the prices, yes pointless, but fun"

They made there way into the huge store.

"I go first," Liz said as she dragged Max into the men's section and took out about two outfits and shoved him in a fitting room. Max came out later with ripped, bleach, blue jeans, and a black tank top.

"Well how do I look?" Max said. She giggled.

"Don't laugh at me; you're the one who picked out the clothes," Max said pouting. She giggled more.

"You look so cute! Just like a chibi!" Liz giggled more. Max sweatdropped, he went back into the dressing room and came back out in another outfit. Liz got up and looked at the price-tag.

"What! Who would pay, like, $60 for this damn shirt, it's a rip-off!" Liz said.

"That's why I don't shop here," Max said sweatdropping.

"Good point," Liz said, "Me neither"

"Okay my turn to pick out something for you," Max said as he went back into the fitting room and changed back into his regular clothes.

_'Now for revenge…hmm…what would Liz hate…' _Max thought as he looked around while Liz trailed behind. He smiled and took an out a pair of clothes and handed it to her.

"Oh God, no…_hell _no, don't make me try this on!" She said holding up the pair of clothes.

"Don't break the tradition Liz," Max said in a sing-songy voice.

"Grr…fine you win, but I _will _get you back for this…" she said as she let out a string of swears and went into the fitting room. She came out minutes later in a knee-length denim skirt and a black tank top.

"How the hell do you walk in this! It's so hollow!" Liz cursed. Max smiled.

"You look fine Liz," Max said rolling his eyes.

"Do I look fine to you!"

"…Yes"

"O shove it will ya"

Liz went back into the fitting room and changed out of the clothes and came out with her regular clothes.

"Let's go," Liz said a little pissed as she dragged Max out of the store. She took a deep breath. "Now…FOOD!" She yelled happily as she skipped to the food court a few wrappers falling out of her pocket, Max examined them.

"Hm…Pixie sticks…no wonder…" Max said as he followed after the energetic girl. She was at a Chinese restaurant jumping up and down waiting for him.

"Medium sized noodles" She chanted as she jumped up and down. The employee took her order and Max paid for it, he got himself some friend rice and they went and sat at a table. She ate the noodles like spaghetti, and finished it in a few minutes, and took another deep breath.

"Okay…salt always does the trick," She said as she got out of her sugar-highness. "I have like mood swings when I have sugar"

Max finished up his rice and threw it away.

"You want to leave now?" Max asked.

"Sure," Liz said as she got out of her seat. They walked out to the entrance, Max's hand slipping into Liz's hand. She blushed but smiled. Max took out his celphone and called for a taxi, and it arrived 10 minutes later and they got in. They passed the lit streets of Japan until they arrived at Liz's apartment. Liz handed the taxi driver some money and stepped out of the car, Max doing the same.

"Why are you getting out of the car?" Liz asked.

"To walk you to the door," Max replied smiling.

"Uh...isn't that kind of pointless…" Liz mumbled to herself and Max followed her in front of the big 4-story building.

"Good night Max," Liz said smiling.

Max smiled back and leaned his face forward and both there faces touched. Liz was surprised but soon kissed back, Max broke the kiss seconds later leaving Liz wanting more and blushing like crazy.

"Good night Amy," He said still smiling and made his way back to the taxi cab and waved good-bye from the window. Liz looked dazed and still blushing.

_'Damn…he's a good kisser…' _Liz thought still dazed, and after a few seconds later blushed at the thought. She finally went into her apartment sighed and smiled.

"I have a boyfriend…" She said happily to herself, "I have a boyfriend!"

The brunette cried happily as she jumped up and down on her bed, but unfortunately the apartment had a low ceiling meaning that eventually she'd hit the ceiling.

"Ow…damn you inanimate objects you_ will_ pay with your cheap materials!" She yelled cursing even more as she rubbed her head.

_'Do not DARE make any comment…' _

**_'I didn't…but now I will…hahahahaha!' _**

_"Be more careful next time little Amy" _

**_'Yes 'little Amy' be more careful next time, listen to Mrs. Black there.' _**

_"Just because I like black doesn't mean I'm obsessed!" _

_'I'm not little!' _

**_'Well 5 foot 2 is barely considered tall here pipsqueak' _**

_'Just because I'm not as tall as everyone else doesn't mean I'm short!' _

**_'Sure it isn't…' _**

_'I can hear you roll your eyes!' _

**_'Sure you can…' _**

_'Oi! Just shut up!' _

**_'Chill won't you…' _**

She snapped back to reality when she almost fell off the bed. Getting up and decided to go to sleep, and brushing my teeth, and doing things any average American will do. She slipped into her pajamas and jumped in bed and fell asleep.

**Dream **

_I ran and ran down the cold hall wearing only a plain white dress. My hair dripped with water or what I thought was water and my cold feet felt the cold glazed wooden floors. They were coming for me, those men who wore those scary white lab coats. But small feet ran as fast as I could go, which wasn't too far but just fast enough to keep those scary men a safe difference. _

_"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could. I was desperate for any help from anyone; I didn't want them to take me away. _

_"No one's going to help you now," said the man chasing me, laughing cruelly soon after._

_"Please! Anybody!" I screamed tears starting to form in my eyes. Forcefully I was pulled to the left where another hallway led, some one picked me right up and put me in a room and I landed on a rug. I looked up to two faces; they were two boys maybe one or two years older than me. I was about 6. One of them had blue hair and some face paint on, and the other had red hair sticking up slightly, I couldn't see there eyes that clearly since it was dark. _

_"Thank you," I said with a smile. _

_"No problem, we'd be happy to help anyone who Boris is after," the one with red hair said. I got back up and dusted myself off. _

_"Who are you?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little in curiosity. _

_"I'm Kai and he's Tala," Kai said. _

_"So why is Boris after you?" Tala asked. I shrugged. _

_"I don't know, I woke up in a big scary dark room and then they started pointing some big machine thingy at me and I started to run," I answered. _

_"I know the 'big scary room' you're talking about is, but I have no clue about that big machine…" Tala said as he started to think. _

_"So what's your name?" Kai asked. _

_"Um…" I paused racking at my brain until something finally popped out, "Amy" _

_"Okay, Amy, it's not safe for you here, we need to get you out of here," Kai said. _

_"Um…okay…but where would I go?" I asked. _

_"Where are your parents?" Tala asked. _

_"Um…well lemme see…um…I dunno where my parents are," I answered. Kai picked up the newspaper nearby. _

_"No wonder she looks so familiar, she's looks just like the girl that went missing," Kai said pointing to a picture. It was true I did look like the girl. _

_"Well we're taking her to these people if they're her parents or not, it's not safe here," Tala said. _

_"Well, we'll take her tonight, while their more concentrated on looking for her they'll pay less attention to us," Kai said. _

_"Keep this a secret alright?" Tala asked. _

_"Okay, but will I see you guys again?" I asked. _

_"Maybe," Tala answered. _

_"Now don't blink…" Kai said before there was a blinding flash. I awoke later on in some one's house with out memory of what had happened. _

**End Dream **

Liz woke up not remembering what she was dreaming about, it was all blurry to her. She looked out the window.

_'Morning…great…' _Liz thought as she got up groggily out of bed. She made herself some coffee and sat down on the couch.

_'I need a job…' _She thought as she looked at the newspaper in front of her, after a few sips from her coffee she picked up the newspaper and look around for any jobs that looked good.

_'help wanted…teenage assassin to help take over Canada…no…help wanted…janitor at school needed…nope…Hey look, there's a sale at American Eagle… can't look at that now I need a job…Hey cool! They funnies have snoopy! Damn it…concentrate Liz…Amy…who ever you are…now…let's see…waiter at some burger place…that sounds good…' _

Liz put on some cargo pants, a plane white T-shirt and her hoodie on. She made her way to the door then put on her roller blades on and headed out.

_'Hm…the place is not too far from here…' _Liz thought as she looked around at the signs crossing the street several times and nearly getting hit by a car before she arrived at the place. It wasn't too big, but just the right size with a huge hamburger sticking at the top. Liz entered the place; it looked like those movies from the 1800s, where all the dudes and girls with the huge hair hung out.

"Can I help you, dearie?" A woman asked, Liz turned around. She looked like she was in her 30s. A red-head, and her hair was puffed out so it was about a few inches high, with a small hat on the top, she was chewing gm too.

"Um…yah…I'm here for the job…?" Liz asked unsure.

"Darling, come on we've been waiting for you to come for a while now." She said as she dragged me behind a door, almost causing me to lose my balance on my roller blades.

"Um…could you slow down…?" Liz asked almost hitting a passer-by.

"We're almost there anyways," She replied as we went through another door, it led to an office. She plopped down a big comfy chair, and Liz sat on a chair behind the desk.

"Now what's your name?"

"Liz Peters"

"Have you ever had experience?"

"Well I was a cashier in McDonalds…" She answered remembering those boring days sitting behind the counter waiting for whiny little kids wanting toys.

"Fill out this form and then I'll let you work today and I'll see how you do, and I'll tell you by the end of the day if you get the job," She said then she took out a set of clothes. "My name is Betty and here's your uniform"

Betty handed Liz a pair of clothes.

"The bathroom's over there somewheres," Betty said pointing out the door. She headed out of there and found the bathroom eventually and changed. It had those cheesy fast food restruarant hats, a white apron, and a blue plaid short dress that ended just above her needs.

"Damn it…why a damn dress…" She said as she headed out. It was good that she brought roller blades. Everyone wore roller blades here. Liz took a deep breath. She skated around taking people's orders, writing it down then giving the cook the orders, and she would bring them the food. Easy enough, other then everyone whining about knives, forks, mayo, ketchup, and other stuff, and some random guy who kept yelling 'We should get my mother' every time some one complained to her.

_'Damn people just eat the damn hamburger, why do you need a fork! You eat a hamburger with your hands…gawd…and that random guy yelling about his mother is soon going to find my roller blades up his-' _Liz thought but was interrupted when she bumped into some one and fell.

_'What the hell…whoever made me fall is going to PAY' _Liz thought as she got up and dusted herself off, then she looked at the person who had made her fall, and was about to curse at them, but found that it was Tyson.

"Oh…hi Tyson," Liz said.

"Hey you work here? Do you think you can get me a free hamburger…?" Tyson said as his mouth drooled.

"Um…I don't officially work here yet, and giving you a hamburger would deduct from my pay," Liz said. "So are you going to order and pay or are you going to leave?"

Tyson stood there for a few seconds, "Okay I'll order. I'll have…Everything on the menu"

"Um…Tyson…are you sure you can afford all of that?" Liz asked as she added up the price.

"How much is it?" Tyson asked.

"Um…$119.23"

"Damn…"

"We have a lot of burgers…"

"I'll have half of what's on the menu"

"Kay"

Liz skated over to the counter still writing down all of Tyson's order; he never really cared about what he ate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yes!" Liz said as she walked out of the restruarant. She got the job.

"Now what to do…" Liz thought as she skated around, then she smiled, "Beyblading!"

She skated happily to the park, there was a beydish there, and there were always kids to beyblade against. She held her beyblade in her hands and arrived at the park.

"Make way! I'm going to kick all your little asses!" Liz said as she launched her blade in the beydish.

"I beg to differ," A voice said. Liz lifted up her head, what she saw was orange hair and those gorgeous blue eyes.

" Brooklyn!" Liz yelled smiling.

"I didn't think I'd meet you again this soon," Brooklyn said smiling.

"Me neither, you blade right?"

"Yes"

"Come on, give me all you got," Liz said as she smirked. Brooklyn simply smiled as he took out his launcher. It looked like a bow and arrow; he put his blade in the middle and launched it in the dish.

"Come on, Reversi!" Liz yelled as her bit-beast emerged.

"Calling out your bit-beast already?" Brooklyn said calling out his bit-beast too, "Zeus!

"Dark arrows!" Liz called.

"Shadow of Darkness!" Brooklyn called out.

(A/N: the only attack I know Brooklyn has is King of Darkness, so I'm going to add some attacks for him…)

Arrows emerged from Liz's blade, and it aimed at Brooklyn's blade only to have Brooklyn's blade disappeared and appear in the shadow of Liz's blade.

"Shit!" Liz yelled as Zeus hit Liz's blade with so much force it almost went out of the dish.

"Bermuda Triangle attack!" Liz yelled as her blade went around in a triangle around the dish.

"Zeus! Attack her!"

"Backwards!" Liz's blade shot backwards, but Brooklyn's blade appeared behind it and hit it.

"Damn it!" Liz swore as her bit-beast tried fighting back against it.

_'It can reappear where ever a shadow is…so…' _Liz thought. She smirked.

"Dark Tornado!" Liz said as her blade produced a small tornado. Reversi hanging on the top. Liz diminished the tornado and the blade sped right towards Brooklyn's blade.

"No where to disappear to!" Liz said as her blade hit Brooklyn's dead on. Making both wobble when Zeus shook Reversi off. They both collided once again trying to push each other out of the dish. Liz watched but her vision started to blur.

"Reverse your spin!" Liz called out a little weaker. Was it her or was it getting harder to breathe?

Brooklyn's blade disappeared and reappeared behind Reversi.

"Damn it…" Liz muttered. She started coughing and her lungs felt like they were filling with water. She couldn't breathe that well and her vision was getting blurry because of that.

"Help…" Liz said as she took a wheezing breath as an attempt to breathe.

"Can't breathe," she wheezed.

"Zeus!" Brooklyn called, Zeus zoomed out of the dish and into his hand. He went over to Liz. "Calm down! Panicking won't help!"

Liz tried to calm her self down, yes calming down when your about to die, yah…sure…it was just a _breeze_. Liz tried taking a deep breath, it was wheezy but it was a breath. She tried it again, and her breathing got a little better, she was breathing, but barely. She took a wheezy breath and breathed out coughing.

"I'm fine," Liz said though it was an obvious lie, it was obvious that she had trouble breathing. "Just help me up"

Her breathing was wheezy and Brooklyn helped her up. She started coughing again.

_'Breathe…breathe…BREATHE DAMN IT!' _

_"Liz calm down" _

**_'By this rate if you don't calm down you're going to die' _**

_'Thanks for the reassurance' _Liz thought sardonically. Liz closed her eyes and tried taking a deep breath again. This time all she felt enter her lungs were cool, crisp, fresh air. She took another breathe cherishing the moment.

"Okay…" Liz said.

"Maybe we should beybattle some other time," Brooklyn said smiling.

"Sure," I smiled back. He walked out of the park and I watched him. Liz sighed, and sat down on a nearby bench.

_'That was weird…' _

**_'Not as weird as you' _**

_'Seriously NOT helping!' _

**_'That's the point' _**

_'Grr…why you-' _

_"Amy, don't infuriate yourself, we don't need you to go into a coma" _

_'O shove it…' _

Liz got up and walked out of the park, not paying attention to the shadow in the trees…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
